


Just Like That

by lmjposie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Legacies, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmjposie/pseuds/lmjposie
Summary: A posie post-breakup oneshot (mostly) from Josie’s perspective based off a song. The song is called Just Like That by JADN.The bold italics is the song lyrics, italics are flashbacks.





	Just Like That

 

  ** _I thought I could keep my distance._**

**_Well that only worked for a while._ **

 

Josie Saltzman thought she could avoid her. She thought that the less she saw her, the less the heartache in her chest would be if she had to see the girl who tore her heart in two.

 

The Salvatore Boarding School that her mom and dad founded was incredible. She loved getting to learn about her abilities as a witch and she knew that she was safe there. Except, it’s relatively small. So, avoiding _her_ probably wasn’t the easiest of tasks. They shared a couple of classes together, but Josie made sure to sit in the front row, corner seat. furthest away from the door. That way, she wouldn’t see the girl come in and made sure to have Lizzie, her twin sister, sit next to her and MG, her best friend, behind her so that she couldn’t try to sit in her immediate vicinity. Her ex never tried to sit next to her anyway. Josie was both happy because she is trying to distance herself and she shouldn’t care because they are broken up, but she was also disappointed that the girl wasn’t trying to mend things with her, to try and still be her friend at least. Still, she still took the extra precaution every day, just in case she ever did.

 

She put the exact walls up that the other girl had ever so carefully taken down.

 

**_Cause last week I saw you in person._ **

**_And it’s all that I’m thinking about._ **

There was a new student, Rafael Waite. It was very exciting because The Salvatore School doesn’t get very many new students, especially in the middle of the school year. Josie and Lizzie jumped at the opportunity and volunteered to show him around.

 

They kicked off the tour by showing him one of the classrooms. It just so happened that right as soon as they showed up, the other girl was called on to demonstrate a spell.

 

“You may think you can play fast and loose with the syllables, but you’ll be very wrong about that. Because otherwise, a love charm becomes a what?” The school librarian, Dorian Williams, lectures. “Penelope, show us.”

 

“She who shall not be named.” Lizzie groans.

 

Josie sighs, “Talking about her gives her power.”

 

“Wait, who are you talking about?” Rafael questions.

 

“Josie’s evil ex.” Lizzie answered.

 

Penelope noticed the glaring, so she decided to put on a show. Ever so effortlessly, she turned her head slightly and stared them dead in the eye and winked (or at least tried to). Josie wouldn’t admit it, but the way that the other girl always tried to wink but could never actually do it without the other eye closing slightly, was still quite cute to her. She also wouldn’t admit to it, but the girl looked stunning in her school uniform. And the way her long brown hair cascaded down her back.

 

Upon catching herself drool over her, Josie seized her thoughts and mentally scolded herself for thinking that way. She grew more aggravated by the way that Penelope exaggerated her enunciation so that she was almost biting her lip before she recited “Phesmatos is lucas odoray.” And Josie knew that Penelope knew exactly what she was doing.

 

Josie didn’t know what stunk more, the fact that the girl still had such a hold over her or the stink spell that her ex had just recited. It had been a few weeks since her heart had been shattered. It made her so frustrated that the girl still had this effect over her and there was nothing that she could do about it. She was angry at herself because she should hate the girl, any rational person would hate her. But she couldn’t bring herself to. She was her first love, after all. She probably would always love her.

 

“Come on, we’ll show you the turret. It’s where the seniors go to smoke.” Lizzie smiled, leading Rafael away from the classroom.

 

Back at the turret, Lizzie droned on about something that had to do with wickery. Josie made note of how clingy her twin was being with Rafael and decided to leave them alone for a little while. She noticed MG sitting on the sidelines while a game was in play. While the other two were in their own little world, she made her way over to her newfound best friend.

 

“Giving up dibs on the new guy so quickly?” MG pointed. 

 

“It’s not a competition.” Josie voiced. “Plus, I’m still nursing a wounded soul.”

 

The boy nodded. “Penelope Park?”

 

“We don’t mention her name anymore. Remember?” She dryly laughed.

 

“Sorry.” MG apologized as the referee blew the whistle. The two clapped with the crowd despite not knowing what was going on in the game.

 

“You know, I just saw her? She looked amazing as always.” Josie sighed.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to talk about her?”

“I know, but I know I can’t rant to Lizzie about this and you surprisingly give me good advice.”

“Well, I’m honored. Go on.”

“Well when we were giving Rafael the tour, she looked at me, like _really_ looked at me and then acted like the badass I know she isn’t. And I hate that she can still get under my skin.”

“It’s only been a few weeks. The wound is still fresh, just give it time, I’m sure it won’t be like this for much longer.”

“I really hope you’re right.”

**_You had always been a small-town girl,_ **

**_Now I’m living in a lonely world._ **

 

Josie had learned that Penelope was from a small town just outside of Mystic Falls. It was crazy to Josie how Mystic Falls was all she knew but if she had ventured out even just a little bit, she could’ve, been in the other girl’s life for longer and maybe they’d still be together.

 

It was also crazy to her how quickly the other girl became her world. She remembered how they’d do so much together, how their lives just intertwined so easily. Granted, they were only fifteen and went to the same small school.

 

They weren’t supposed to leave campus, but they made it a weekly thing to sneak off and venture into town. The two were regulars at the Mystic Grill. They’d share an appetizer, Penelope would try something new off the menu every time they went, while Josie would always stick to what she knew.

 

They were so different but so similar at the same time. Penelope would tell her about how she’s the only child. Josie would compare it to how she couldn’t imagine life without her twin. She’d go on and on about Lizzie and Penelope would listen. Penelope would tell her about the books she read, Josie would give her other book recommendations. They’d bond over their music taste. They’d bond over new spells they’d learned. They’d compare how Josie wanted to know more about offensive spells while Penelope was more concerned with defensive spells and the mischievous spells. Penelope loved to play games and tricks on other people, Josie loved sitting on the sidelines and watching.

 

Josie thought back to how she barely ever slept in her shared room with Lizzie when her and Penelope were dating. She always thought that Penelope’s bed was comfier. Plus, the other girl had a room all to herself, so she wouldn’t hear Lizzie gagging at the sight of them every two seconds.

 

She laid there in her own bed. Alone. The scent of the other girl from her sheets, from the rare occasion that they did crash at Josie’s, were very faded. With the breakup, she not only lost her girlfriend, she also lost her best friend. Josie was lonely. Sure, she had Lizzie and MG and her dad, but they never filled the void that the other witch did. They don’t love her the way the other girl did. They don’t see her the way she did. They don’t listen to her the way she did. They don’t hold her the way she did.

 

After restlessly tossing and turning, wide awake from her mind running rampant. The thought of how her world used to be with Penelope in it brought tears to her eyes. Josie made sure she was facing away from Lizzie’s bed and she cried herself to sleep, making sure she was quiet enough not to disturb her sister. That night was nothing new. It was how she fell asleep most days, it’s almost become a routine.

 

**_Caught her staring from across the room_ **

**_And the smell of her cheap perfume,_ **

**_It kills me all over again._ **

The next time Josie saw Penelope was a week later. She had thought she was doing better. She had been successful at avoiding the girl and her thoughts about her had slightly quelled. Sure, she still thought about her a hundred times a day, but it was a hundred times less than she used to. It also helped that she had developed a crush on the new student. Maybe it wasn’t a crush, per say. Crush was a strong word, it was more like a “oh he’s hot and he’s new” kind of thing. Josie thought of it as a way to get her mind off of Penelope.

 

Rafael and Josie had quickly become friends. He accompanied her at lunch sometimes and they hung out once or twice. Rafael dragged her to the bonfire in the woods. Josie wasn’t much for parties, but she relented and agreed to go. She figured she could use the party as a way of escaping her reality.

 

There had to have been over a hundred people at the party, but she could still point out her ex in the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the girl used her magic to pour her friend a shot. She could tell that Penelope was slightly intoxicated in the way that she shakily levitated the cup before beginning to pour. It was even more evident in the way that she burst into laughter after seeing that she missed the cup completely. Josie shook her head with a slight smile and went to find the boy she was “crushing” on.

 

She wandered around the area, searching for a needle in a haystack. It didn’t help that it was getting dark out and the only source of light came from the burning pile of wood and the dimly glowing moon above. She’d just doubled back around the bonfire, with no sign of the boy. Josie had a feeling as if someone was staring at the back of her head. Slowly, she turned her head and her eyes instinctively found her ex’s, who had already been looking at her, waiting for Josie to notice. Penelope was alone by the trees maybe ten feet away and she had this longing stare on her face while she held an almost empty cup near her lips. Josie doesn’t have a super sense of smell, but she’s pretty sure she could smell the other girl’s cheap perfume. Through the smell of alcohol and burning wood, she could pick up the faint smell of vanilla that the other girl wore.

 

Josie was angry at the fact that she could still find the girl in an instant, just like how she used to before. She was angry that the girl was looking at her with love and affection as if she hadn’t torn her heart in two. She was angry at how the other witch looked so damn good in a leather jacket and how her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. So, Josie stared back, clenching her jaw. They held eye contact for what felt like hours, but in reality, was only seconds. The stare was almost taunting, daring Josie to come closer. Josie wanted to. She wanted to be right back next to her. She wanted to be the one to make the girl laugh, to make her smile, to hold in her arms again. But the pang in her heart was a painful reminder for what happened. Josie’s eyes softened before breaking eye contact and staring at the ground momentarily.

 

As if she were disappointed, Penelope briefly looked the other way before walking off. She sent one last look to Josie before joining her friends again. The last glance practically screamed “I’m sorry.” Josie watched her walk away and let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in.

 

Josie replayed that moment in her mind over and over again. She felt the walls that she had just put up again start coming down. It was like all her progress she had just made was lost with just one look in her direction from the other girl. It killed her to know that she couldn’t move on.

 

**_And just like that I’m on my own_ **

**_To figure out the moment where it all went wrong_ **

 

Josie found Rafael minutes after her encounter. He was sitting by the fire alone even though a few of his new wolf friends were nearby. He was sipping on a bottle of beer and she knew how lonely that can be. Josie noticed the vacant spot next to him and went over to sit with him. When she sat next to him, he greeted her with a smile.

 

Josie’s not much of a talker so she just listened while he thanked her for showing him around the school last week, for helping him out with his brother-from-another-mother, Landon, and for being his first real friend there. When he left the conversation open, Josie apologized on behalf of her sister for how she addressed his situation with his ex-girlfriend. There was light joking and there were smiles here and there and Josie thinks that maybe, just maybe, she could move on from Penelope with him.

 

He stared at her with a soft smile and thanked her once more. There was a silence, it’s not awkward, but it’s there. Rafael was figuring out what he wanted to say before he eventually revealed how he accidentally triggered his werewolf curse. Josie was encouraging, never forcing him to say anything he’s not comfortable with. She was patient when he trails off to gather his thoughts. He continued, and Josie is an extreme empath, and she could feel his pain, and even related to it slightly.

 

“I pretty much loved her in the way they say only exists in movies.” He concluded.

 

Josie pursed her lips together before responding, “People who say that are the people that have never had their hearts crushed.” Josie stared back at the fire.

 

“You too?”

 

“On the regular. I care too much, it’s kind of a problem.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a problem at all.”

 

The two stared at each other and she swears she see him lean in. So, she panics. One, because she knew that Lizzie wanted to call dibs on him and she can’t do that to Lizzie, she can’t betray her sister like that. Two, because he literally just got out of a relationship a week and a half ago. Three, because seconds ago, she moved him out of the “crush” category. She thought back to a few seconds ago to when they were looking at each other. It’s not the same stare that she had with Penelope minutes before, she doesn’t find herself sucking in a sharp breath, she’s aware of the seconds that pass, her heart doesn’t beat erratically out of her chest. It was just like a heartfelt moment between two friends.

 

Josie broke their staring contest and said, “You should give Lizzie a second chance. Lizzie is the best person that I know.” And just like that, the moment ended. And Josie is happy that it does.

 

Rafael got up to go find Landon and Josie was left alone and in her thoughts. On her walk back to her room, she replayed her and Penelope’s entire relationship back in her mind. The talk that she had with Rafael had her thinking about her own love life. He knew the moment where he went wrong, but Josie had no clue.

 

Sure, the two fought. But every couple does. Josie made sure to send cute good morning and good night texts to the girl. She’d text her as soon as she could. She was thoughtful, she was kind, they walked with each other on their way to classes. She knew the girl’s favorite flowers, favorite song, favorite book. She treated her like how she deserved to be treated. She was nothing but sweet, caring, loyal, loving. She couldn’t put a finger on where it all went wrong.

 

**_And just like that I’m on the floor,_ **

**_Left to forget even the thought of something more._ **

Josie made it back to her room in one piece. Lizzie was nowhere to be seen and Josie was thankful for that. She’s only the slightest bit intoxicated and she’s not sure how her sister would feel if she found out that she went to the party without her. The intoxication is all the courage she needed to dig out the box of stuff from her previous relationship. The second that Josie told Lizzie that Penelope broke up with her, Lizzie saw fire. In the heat of the moment, she dumped out her box that contained her makeup and gathered all of the things that even had the slightest relation to Penelope and threw it in the box.

 

Lizzie was never a huge fan of Penelope. She always knew that the girl was trouble. She just wanted her twin to be safe. She loved her. She was one of the only people she could show her heart to.

 

She remembered how Lizzie packed most of the items that held memories of Penelope and Josie’s relationship. Josie didn’t stop her. When it happened, she just stood there, too tired from crying all night and day to help, too dried out to cry anymore. Josie was thankful that she had a sister that cared for her as much as Lizzie did.

 

Josie hadn’t dared to touch the box. It was shoved into Lizzie’s closet. _Out of sight, out of mind_ she thought. Josie set the box down on the floor and sat next to it. She peered at the box, barely having enough courage to open it. Eventually, she found enough strength to open it. Upon opening the box, the memories came rushing back. The first thing she saw was the polaroid they had taken on their one-month anniversary. Josie was making a silly face at the camera, because well, that’s who she was, and Penelope was pictured looking at her with a bright smile. A single tear left Josie’s eye. Josie wiped it away with her sleeve.

 

The next thing she pulled out of the box was the letter Penelope wrote to her. Penelope was old fashioned and had a soft spot for cheesy romantic comedies. For their five-month anniversary she wrote this letter. The letter read:

 

_My Dearest Josie,_

_As each month passes, and each day goes by, I sit here wondering what I did to deserve someone like you. I’ve told you things I’ve never told anyone before in my life. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. I thought that movies were exaggerating when they said that you could miss someone even though you’re still in their presence._

_To this day, and probably years from now, I’ll wonder how I got someone as special as you. From the first day I met you, I was captivated by you. You say that everyone notices your sister, but I notice you and you only. I saw you talking to your dad and Lizzie was right next to you. I was the newest student and I was scared shitless of moving away from my family. You saw me looking like a lost puppy and you came over and introduced yourself. Lizzie reluctantly joined but my heart was drawn to you. I was intimidated by you. I thought “Oh my god, this gorgeous girl is speaking to me and being nice to me, holy shit, holy shit.”_

_You told me that you understand how everything can be confusing around here and how it’s so easy to get lost in this maze that we call a school, so you gave me your number and said to text you if I ever needed anything. I needed you, so I texted you the moment I walked away. A simple courteous and friendly texts turned into long conversations, getting to know each other, which then lead to late night phone calls, FaceTiming until we both passed out. I’m pretty sure we stayed on the phone for twenty hours one time. I can’t even stand being on the phone for twenty seconds with anyone else. You’re my first ever real girl crush, and I still get butterflies every time I see you. I still have a face-eating grin whenever you text me back. As each day passes by, my feelings grow for you more and more._

_Jed, my cousin, told me that I shouldn’t be a fool and take it slow. Well, call me a fool. Each time I think about how I asked you to be my girl, I cry a little bit, because when you said yes and jumped on me, giving me the biggest hug and kiss in the world, our lives changed forever. You’re not only my girlfriend, but you’re my best friend. The number one rule for being best friends is always sticking together no matter what, and I think we’ve done a pretty good job at that so far. People (your sister) have tried to interfere in our relationship and tear us apart, but we didn’t let that happen. I mean, I’m normally the one that stands up to Lizzie, but you don’t disagree. I think we grow stronger from it, though._

_You don’t do what a crazy girlfriend would do when you see me talking to another girl. You don’t throw a fit, you don’t make snide comments. Instead, you make sure to communicate your feelings to me. It’s one of the things that I value most about our relationship. It’s not only that, it’s also how we can talk about anything. We can go anywhere from our favorite conspiracy theories to who we think will win The Bachelor to our favorite flavor of starburst is to what supernatural being we’d be if we weren’t a witch and anything in between. I can be shamelessly myself around you and I swear, I could not be any happier._

_You respect me so much more than anyone I’ve ever known. You respect each decision I make, whatever mood I’m in, each time I say no, and who I am as a person. You don’t believe anything that anyone (your sister) had told you about me, you don’t listen to your own best friend. Instead, you defended me, told them that wasn’t who I am, said that if they had just gotten to know me better, they’d see that. Nobody has ever stood up for me, normally people just flee when it gets tough or there’s confrontation. You stand your ground and I love that about you._

_No relationship is perfect though, our relationship isn’t perfect, we have both made mistakes and overcome them, you never give in when the going gets tough, and neither do I. I knew that if I did, I would lose the most amazing person I have in my life, which I never want to happen. You’re always there when I need to rant, when I’m stressed, or when I’m crying. You put up with my weird obsession over Harry Potter or pineapple pizza and you have accepted how strangely comfortable I am with you. You’re always there because I know you care. You’re an empath, Josie, and I know I joke that you may have swallowed Lizzie’s heart in the womb, but it’s not because I’m saying she has no heart, it’s because you care about people more than the average person would, you care twice as much._

_You call when you’re worried about me, and just hearing your voice calms me down. I push everything aside to come see you when you need me. I could be in a room with you for hours and not do anything, but I’d still be happy because all I want to do is be with you and never want to leave._

_I can, and will never, get over the fact that you are in my life. At 15, I’ve found the love of my life and I want to have a future with you. So what if people (Jed) might think I’m a bit insane or too young to even know what love is. Love is the way that I don’t even need to say anything and you know exactly the way to comfort me or what to say. Love is the way you hold me tightly when I’m in need of comfort. Love is the way you kiss me with so much tenderness, passion, affection. It’s the way that sealed in each kiss, is the words that we can’t say. Love is the way you squeeze my hand reassuringly when I get anxious or scared. I feel fireworks when I’m with you. And not the lame kind of fireworks, no. It’s like a whole Disneyworld firework show. You don’t feel that way with just anyone. No matter what mood I’m in, you’re the first one I go to. When something happens, you’re the first person I want to tell. You’re my girlfriend, my best friend, my Jojo, my everything. I couldn’t help myself falling in love with you. I love you with every fiber of my being._

_Your girlfriend,_

_Penelope Park_

 

The tears were freely falling down Josie’s face now. There was no stopping it. She was a mess. Penelope wasn’t the stone-cold bitch she appeared to be. The Penelope she knew was a huge nerd, who loves to write, to read, and was overall, a huge softie, as the letter showed. But after they broke up, it was like her entire world changed. Josie had observed that she’d became darker and more brooding. She’d become more sarcastic and borderline mean. The way that Penelope carried herself was different too. Penelope had always carried herself well. To other people, Penelope’s demeaner radiated confidence, but Josie knew there was inauthenticity in it. She knew there was something that she was covering up by exuded this faulty sense of confidence.

 

Josie read over the leader once again. She thought about how the girl had such a way with words, Josie couldn’t even be mad that she took a few jabs at Lizzie or how she contradicted some of what she said. Because she knew, that when the letter was written, these things were true. This was all true, but something seemed to happen six weeks ago that changed it all. For the life of her, Josie couldn’t figure out what.

 

**_And I hate it_ **

**_Cause you’re doing fine._ **

 

After letting out the last of her tears, Josie couldn’t bring herself to venture further into the “box of Posie’s past” as Lizzie called it. She thought that if she was already such a mess after only going through two items, she should quit while she’s ahead. Plus, Lizzie could come back any second now and she didn’t feel like explaining to her why she’s reminiscing down memory lane. She neatly returned the letter and polaroid back into the box and returned it to its rightful spot in the closet.

 

She didn’t feel like going to bed now, she didn’t feel like going back to the party, she didn’t feel like waiting around for Lizzie. However, she did feel like getting a midnight snack. She felt drained and dehydrated from her recent crying session. She splashed some water on her face and waited a few minutes for her eyes to appear less puffy and for her nose to stop running. She also changed out of her shirt that was drenched from tears and snot-soaked sleeves.

 

When she felt that she was ready, she made her way down to the kitchen. She expected everyone to still be at the party, so she’d have the kitchen all to herself, but what she saw, she could never unsee. Her already shattered heart was now stomped on into a million tiny pieces. After reading the letter, she had gotten hope that maybe, deep down, the other girl still felt even a sliver of what she did in the letter.

 

But her hope was crushed when she witnessed Milton Greasley, her newly elected best friend, kiss from Penelope’s luscious lips, down to her the side of her neck, barely missing the spot that she knew made Penelope squirm. He pulled back just enough as his fangs grew out and his thirst for blood heightened. He was about ready to sink his teeth in to the girl’s pulsating jugular vein.

 

“MG?” Josie asked in disbelief, causing him to halt his motions.

 

The shock in his face was obvious, but Penelope wasn’t surprised one bit. Penelope does everything on purpose. She’d become very calculated. Everything she’s done thus far since the breakup has been for a long con. But Josie doesn’t know that. When Josie stormed away, Penelope smirked. She then turned to MG and watched for his reaction. He stood frozen, eyes locked on where Josie used to be. She concluded that her work here is done, and she leaves without another word.

 

Josie hates how Penelope moved on so fast. Josie wished that she had the power to do so too. Josie hates that Penelope was doing fine without her meanwhile she had a breakdown over her not even twenty minutes ago. She used to wonder if Penelope had stayed up at night thinking about her, if she cried herself to sleep the way that she did, if she can’t bear to look at any of the things that reminded her of them. She doesn’t need to wonder anymore because clearly, she doesn’t.

 

**_Yeah, I hate it_ **

**_That you’re on my mind._ **

 

Josie takes the long way to her room. She needed to cool down, to gather her thoughts, to process everything. When she enters, she notices that Lizzie is back and she’s already in bed, half asleep.

 

“Hey Jo.” Her sister said.

 

Josie doesn’t say anything, instead she trudged over. Lizzie scooted over to make room for her on the tiny twin-sized bed. Josie crawled under the covers and attempted to get comfortable while Lizzie worriedly looked at her. Josie stared up at the ceiling and her mouth twisted, replaying the horrifying moment over and over again in her head. After a short silence, she let out a big sigh.

 

“I just saw MG with his tongue down you-know-who’s throat.” Josie explained with her eyes still locked on the ceiling.

 

“Gross!” Lizzie said disgustedly, “He should know better than to make out with the Dark Lord. Bad friend move.”

 

Josie chewed on her lip before whispering, “Yep.”

 

“Just… Forget about her, focus on somebody new! A good crush will even you out.” Lizzie attempted with a small smile.

 

Josie doesn’t say anything. She wanted to tell her about how she almost kissed Rafael. But she doesn’t. She used to be so good at communication with Penelope but when it comes to telling her twin sister about her feelings, she suddenly goes mute.

 

“I’m setting my sights on Rafael. If he ever speaks to me again after I was such a freakshow.” Lizzie said, interrupting her thoughts. Lizzie finally tore her gaze away from Josie, not noticing how her twin had been avoiding eye contact with her.

 

Josie was angry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream because her sister had quickly turned her sad moping moment into a sad moping for herself. But Josie knew she couldn’t because she doesn’t talk to Lizzie about her real feelings. She just takes care of her sister because it’s the only thing she ever does. When Lizzie scooted closer and buries head into Josie’s shoulder, some of her anger subsided. The rest of her anger went towards the she-devil who plagued her heart and her mind. She wanted to scream at Penelope for breaking her heart, not once but twice.

 

She took a nice nap with her sister right next to her. Leaving her thoughts to fester while she rests. When she wakes up due to her sister’s incessant shuffling, she decided that she really does hate Penelope Park. The site she witnessed struck a nerve and decided that she’s done being the sad, heartbroken girl. She realizes that her dad had called an impromptu assembly, so she decides to get ready for that.

 

About an hour later, her dad’s assembly announcing that Landon is missing finished, and she was walking with a book back to her room when MG stops her.

 

“Jo!” He calls out.

 

“I’m not talking to you.” Josie mutters as she continues to walk by.

 

“Hold on, I’m sorry.” Josie whipped around, sending a death glare at who she thought was supposed to be her best friend. “I’m an ass. You-know-who, she puts some sex herbs in her weed and I had a momentary lapse of judgement.”

 

“Why does everyone find her so special?” Josie asked. But Josie knew why. Penelope is mysterious, she’s beautiful, she’s charming, she’s magical (both figuratively and literally). It’s the same reason why she found her so special. Those are only a few traits that made Josie fall for her though.

 

“She’s not special.” MG replied. Josie knew that was a lie. She’s extraordinary, gorgeous, caring, funny, et cetera. “She’s just… available.” He reasoned.

 

Josie didn’t know it was capable for her heart to hurt even more. She hates Penelope, it shouldn’t make her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, the thought of her being available shouldn’t make her heart wrench, it shouldn’t make her want to vomit at the thought of her being with someone else. Josie’s face visibly softens, and MG brings her into a hug.

 

“Don’t hate me, okay?” MG mumbled next to her ear.

 

**_I thought I could keep my composure_ **

**_If ever I saw you again._ **

Josie tucked her chin into MG’s shoulder and the sadness is evident in her face. She forgave him but not a second later, she heard a familiar laugh, a sound that used to be one of her favorites, a sound that used to make her knees go weak and caused her heart to do backflips. The sadness is quickly replaced with rage. The anger she felt towards her friend had now been aimed at the girl a short distance from her.

 

MG released her from the hug and he doesn’t want to make the girl even more mad at him, so he left. Josie saw her ex standing there, laughing at something with a couple of her friends. Josie drilled daggers into the side of her head, but the other girl doesn’t seem to notice, too caught up in the fun to notice. But Penelope noticed. She just resisted the temptation to look at the girl that she was doing everything for, although it may not seem like it. Josie was and still is the only thing she noticed.

 

In the spur of the moment, in Josie’s short spurt of rage, she recited one of the offensive spells she learned recently. “Igna lusca.” She whispered only loud enough for her to hear. Subtly extending her open hand.

 

Penelope’s arm ignited in flames and her laughter and smiles abruptly stops. She shakes her arm once, thinking nothing of it. But when she realized her entire arm is lit on fire, she freaked out. She tried patting the open flame with her free hand. “Get it out!” She exclaimed before one of her friends throws a jacket over her head and arm.

 

Something inside Josie snapped and she walked away, feeling no remorse for what she did.

**_I never knew this part of me_ ** **_could break so easily._ **

**_But here I am_ ** **_, broken._ **

The next day, Josie and Lizzie are talking about the flag football game later today. They rounded the corner when a familiar raspy voice speaks up.

 

“Maybe you’re pregnant, Lizzie.” Penelope retorted. “Oh, maybe that’s just how the jersey fits.”

 

All of Lizzie’s confidence faded and she insecurely looked down at her stomach to make sure that’s not how it looks. Josie, however, was unfazed. She just sighed, saying “Go away evil one.”

 

Although Josie seemed calm and collected on the exterior, her insides were screaming. Josie didn’t think it was possible for her ex to get even hotter than she already was. But seeing her in short hair definitely had her rethinking that. She knew Penelope liked earrings, but the short hair emphasized the dangly white earrings she loved to wear. And the rest of her outfit had her doing a doubletake. She wore a white and gray striped shirt under a navy blazer with the Salvatore insignia stitched onto the left side. The sleeves were rolled up over the blazer as well. Her long legs were accentuated with her black dress pants and white heels. To top it all off, she fashioned a yellow bow near her neckline. Josie always loved the other girl’s style, but this had exceeded her expectations.

 

“Already gone.” Her ex smiled, moving closer to Josie. Soon enough, they’re the closest they’ve been in weeks. Josie can almost feel the witch’s hot breath on her skin. “Hot tip: next time you burn your ex’s hair off, make sure she can’t rock a lob.

 

Penelope’s eyes pierced through Josie’s and the eye contact was insufferable. Josie inevitably looked away. Her calm and collected façade cracked, and sadness washed over her face once again.

 

Josie was surprised that Penelope knew it was her that set her hair on fire. She was also surprised with the way she handled the situation. She thought for sure if she found out that it was her, she’d blow up. Maybe she didn’t know the girl after all.

 

Josie thought she told herself that she wouldn’t be hung up on the girl anymore. She told herself that she hated the girl. She thought she had repaired and put the walls back up again but here they are, still broken.

 

**_And just like that I’m on my own_ **

**_To figure out the moment where it all went wrong_ **

 

The school created an Honor Council. One witch, one vampire, and one werewolf would be elected to have a voice in how the school rules are made. Lizzie took it upon herself to run. She recruited Josie to help her with her posters and her outfit for her “victory rally.”

 

Josie was making her way around school putting up Lizzie’s posters when she overheard her (least) favorite voice.

 

“Lizzie Saltzman only cares about Lizzie Saltzman.” Penelope campaigned to her fellow witches. “If your interests don’t line up with hers, you’re witch non grata. I personally believe that you deserve a better candidate.”

 

Josie scoffed. “So you’re running for honor council just to spite her?” Penelope stood up, turning towards Josie. “That’s low, Penelope, even for you.”

 

“You used to like it when I went low.” Her ex returned without missing a beat.

 

All confidence drained from Josie’s face. “You know what I mean.” Wanting to wipe that signature smirk Penelope sported gave Josie a sudden burst of confidence. “You don’t even like extra-curricular activities, let alone anything that involves a moral compass!”

 

Josie knew her ex, or she thought she did at least, this wasn’t like her. Was she really running against her just because she didn’t like her sister so much? For the most part, when they were dating, Penelope always tried to be nice when Lizzie was around, so it didn’t make any sense. However, Josie recalled that near the end of their relationship, Penelope was more hostile towards Lizzie.

 

“Oh, and your one witch ethics committee is okay with double plagiarism?”

 

“It is not like hope was an option.”

 

Penelope only smirked in return, knowing she didn’t even need to say anything in return.

 

“Bow out now or I will crush you.” Josie threatened.

 

“Oh honey, you crush on me.” The other witch retorted, causing Josie to clench her jaw.

 

Josie was taken aback. Her comment meant that Penelope knew that Josie still isn’t over her and how she still has feelings for her. It scared her to know that Penelope knew exactly what she was doing, and this seemed like a game to her. She was taunting her.

 

“And deep down you know I’m right. Your sister is unfit for office.” Penelope argued.

 

Josie did what she does best when it comes to Penelope lately. She stormed away without another word. With a new-found fire, she campaigned even harder for her sister. She consulted with witches from other covens, made deals to make sure people vote for her twin. After shaking hands with another witch who promised she’d vote for Lizzie in exchange for her sister’s pink sweater, Josie’s eyed landed on Penelope who was leaning against a table, with her eyes expectantly glued on Josie as she walked. They held their stare for only a few seconds before Josie came to her sense and broke their staring contest and, once again, stormed away.

 

When it was time to vote, Penelope was the last person to send in hers. As of late, she always seemed to want to be putting on a show, so instead of simply placing her vote in the box like a normal person, she blew her vote in as if she were blowing a kiss. All the while, she was making direct eye contact with Josie. She gave Josie a sad smile. It’s only for a split second though because it’s quickly replaced with her signature smirk as she goes to find her seat only a row behind the twins.

 

When it came time to announce the witch representative, Josie turned to Lizzie, making sure that her sister’s outfit looked presentable for when she undoubtedly thought she’d win. To her surprise, it wasn’t her twin’s name that Emma, the counselor, called. It was her name. A chorus of “what?” was heard. And Josie was just as shocked as them.

 

She looked to her left only to find her ex had already been looking at her, waiting for her to notice her. As soon as Josie’s eyes connected with hers, the mischievous witch pointed a finger gun at her and winked. Josie returned her focus back to the front but was practically trembling in anger at this point. She knew Lizzie wasn’t particularly fit for the job, and how she was the better candidate, but she knew how much her sister had wanted this. Josie didn’t even think she’d be in the running! This was all Penelope Park’s fault and she was seething.

 

Penelope found Lizzie in the gym, punching (or trying to, at least) a punching bag hours after the counsel deliberated to kick Landon out. “It’s sweet of you not to want hurt the punching bag.

 

“You want to take its place?” Lizzie fired back.

 

“Don’t blame me. It’s the rest of the witches who knew how bad you’d be at that job.”

 

“What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?”  


“It’s not about you. Shocking, I know. It’s about how you treat Josie.”

 

“I love Josie.”

 

“Did you think to ask her if she wanted to run for the council before you assumed you’d win? You left her with no room for herself. She spends all of her energy taking care of you. She doesn’t have time for a relationship because you are a black hole of time and energy and love, just sucking it all up! Never giving any of it back. Oh, she won’t ever burn your world down, so I will do it for her.” Penelope concluded. She gave Lizzie a onceover from her head to toe. Looked Lizzie dead in the eye and let out a small laugh before leaving Lizzie alone in the gym once more.

 

When Josie was told this information, she didn’t know where to start. Had Penelope really done this all for her? So she still cares? Was she the only one that saw how Lizzie treated her? What does she mean by burning her world down? Will Lizzie get hurt? So many other questions raced through her head. If Penelope did this on behalf of her and if Penelope still cared about her then why did she break up with her? What was the moment where it all went wrong?

 

**_And just like that I’m on the floor_ **

**_Left to forget even the thought of something more._ **

 

Lizzie went to go talk to their dad shortly after, leaving Josie alone in their room with her thoughts. Against her better judgement, she retrieved the forsaken box from the closet. She took a deep breath before opening it again. She saw the polaroid and the letter but set it aside. She reached in and grabbed one of Penelope’s shirts that she had left behind. Josie timidly brought it to her nose and she was instantly engulfed in the vanilla scent that reminded her of home and love.

 

She had remembered the day that Penelope had worn this shirt as if it were just yesterday. It was a short while after their six-month anniversary. Lizzie was out doing something Josie didn’t bother to remember. The two were tangled up in the bed after watching yet another episode of The Bachelor.

 

_“Have you ever thought about life after this school?” Penelope asked, mindlessly playing with the other witch’s hair._

_“Not really, I don’t think much about the future.” Josie truthfully responded, reveling in the way it felt to be this close to the girl and having her play with her hair._

_“Really? Not even a future with me?” Penelope teased._

_“Hmm, I guess I thought about how we’d probably move wherever my sister would move to. I think she’d choose to stay here in Mystic Falls because it’s all we know. Plus, dad would be here, and I don’t think he could take it losing the both of us.” Josie thought out loud._

_“You know you can do things without Lizzie, right?”_

_“I know. But we’ve been connected at the hip for fifteen years now, I don’t know life without her.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Are you upset?”_

_“No, turn on the next episode.”_

_“P, I can tell when you’re upset. You’re not very good at hiding it.”Josie replied, turning around to face her girlfriend._

_Penelope sighed, “I just think your life revolves around Lizzie too much, that’s all. It’s always what Lizzie wants to do and not what you want to do.”_

_“She likes to have things done her way. She’s the leader and I’m the follower.”_

_“I wish it weren’t that way.”_

_“I know.”_

_That night, Josie thought about life separate from Lizzie and it was freeing in one aspect, but she hated it. She’d miss her sister too much. Josie likes to stick with what she knows. She didn’t know life without Lizzie._

_Penelope and Josie didn’t talk much about the future after that. They felt a disconnection. And they started seeing each other less._

 

**_And I hate it_ **

**_Cause you’re doing fine._ **

 

Josie heard from a friend that Penelope had been hanging a lot more around Hope Mikaelson, a girl who basically hated everyone. Josie had known the girl for a good portion of her life, she lost a lot people in her very short period of time. Josie made multiple efforts to try and befriend the girl, but Hope pushed away everyone that came close. The thought that Penelope was the first one in a long time to be let in didn’t sit right with Josie.

 

Weeks passed, and it seemed like the two became inseparable. And every time Josie thought she tabled her feelings for Penelope, jealousy sprung right back up. Josie saw them getting extra close in the cafeteria one day. She watched as Penelope said something that made Hope tilt her head back in laughter. Josie got so angry, she accidentally bent the fork she didn’t know she was holding.

 

Not long after, Josie abruptly got up out of her seat and hastily walked away, leaving her half-eaten tray of food on the table. She’d lost her appetite.

 

Josie didn’t understand how Penelope could just keep on living as if their breakup had no effect on her. Josie’s entire world stopped but Penelope’s kept revolving.

 

**_Yeah, I hate it_ **

**_That you’re on my mind._ **

****

Josie wouldn’t admit to it, but she was jealous. She compared all of the moments that she saw Hope and Penelope have with the moments she and Penelope shared.

 

She wondered if Hope treated her the way that Josie used to. If she made her smile as bright as she used to. If Penelope had a special nickname for her that only she could call her. She wondered about a lot of things and she hated herself for it. It had been almost three months now and she still couldn’t seem to get over the girl no matter how hard she tried. Avoiding her didn’t work and putting up walls again didn’t seem to help. Regardless of what she tried to do to defend herself from another heartbreak, she always found herself back at square one.

****

**_And I hate it_ **

**_Cause you’re doing fine._ **

****

It was the morning of Josie’s and Lizzie’s 16th birthday. Lizzie was awfully cheerful, and normally, Josie would be ecstatic about it too. But she’s never in a chipper mood anymore. But Josie genuinely smiled when Lizzie mentioned that their mom would be back for their birthday. But her smile was erased almost as quickly as it came, and she has to fake enthusiasm when Lizzie told her about how she had sex with Raf.

 

She took in a shaky breath, not because her sister had sex with her former “crush,” she took a breath in because everyone but her seems to be so happy lately and she vaguely remembers what it’s like to be happy.

 

Her sister droned on about picking out her outfit for the day when her ex pops in and instantly, she tries to avoid looking at her. But Josie caught a peek at the other witch. When she saw what the girl was wearing, her heart rate picked up. Penelope had worn a plunging white crop top that perfectly showed off the girl’s stomach and accentuated her figure. The crop top also showed off her black lace bra. Paired with that, she wore navy pants held up by a small black belt. Around her neck, the girl fastened a black ribbon-like choker. The way she pulled off the entire outfit had Josie a little hot and bothered. 

 

“Whoop whoop!” She cheered, holding two freshly baked cupcakes in her hands. “Happy birthday, witches!”

 

Josie hates how Penelope can so easily act normal around her. She hates how Penelope could pretend like nothing happened between them and things are cordial.

 

“Oh look, it’s Satan in a crop top!” Lizzie groaned. “Come to burn my world down?” J

 

“Retro, Princess Di before she got style! I dig it.” Penelope shrugged in the doorway.

 

“What do you want?” Josie relented, finally having enough courage to look her in the eye.

 

“Oh, just to cheer you two up! You know, since your mom’s not coming.” Penelope feigned a frown.

 

“What?!” Josie and Lizzie asked in unison.

 

“Oh, I heard them cancel the pickup at the office.” Penelope explains, tilting her head to the side. “I thought you knew. Oops.”

 

Lizzie used her magic to slam the door in Penelope’s face. Josie was relieved, partly because she couldn’t stand to be in the same vicinity as the other girl who looked like _that_ and not able to do anything about it. But also, because if Penelope stayed, she knew that it would get ugly between Lizzie and her.

 

The next time Josie saw Penelope was when she was getting ready for her and her sister’s party.

 

Her ex-girlfriend timidly knocks. “Hey Jojo.” And Penelope invites herself in.

 

Josie’s eyebrows rose up in surprise at the mention of the old nickname the girl had given her. When she looked over at the girl sauntering over, it takes everything in her for her eyes not to bulge out of her sockets. Penelope sported a long, ruffled, blue and white dress and her hair was perfectly curled.

 

“Need an escort?” Penelope asked.

 

Josie’s eyes lingered on the girl before she shook herself out of her thoughts and went back to what she was doing prior to the girl watching in. “Sure. Do you know of anyone that’s heart isn’t made of stone?”

 

Not even a second later, her ex is apologizing. “Look, I am sorry about what happened earlier. I saw a chance to make Lizzie suffer and uhh…” She trailed off, laughing slightly. “I shot my shot.

 

Josie wondered why Penelope had taken it upon herself to become Lizzie’s sworn enemy. She wondered if she knew that by making her sister sad, she made her sad too. It could be from twin pain or it could just be from her ability feel everybody else’s pain.

 

“Why can’t you just ease up on her?” Josie questioned.

 

“She sucks the air out of every room you’re in.”

 

“She’s my twin, we can share oxygen.”

 

“Are you sharing love interests now too? Because she’s the only one with a date.” Penelope said, not knowing how right she was. Josie had a chance to be with Rafael, but she knew that Lizzie had claimed him. So, for a brief moment, they were sharing love interests. But now that Rafael had been moved out of the “crush” category and into the friend category, her statement was mostly false.

 

Josie had her arms crossed, looking at her ex for the first time in a while. Like, _really_ looking at her. She was beautiful. But she couldn’t let her know that. So she forces her eyes to stare down at their shoes.

 

“You have crawled so far down the codependence rabbit hole that you think taking care of yourself is selfish?” Penelope went on. Josie’s face hardened for a second, in an attempt to put her walls back up. But she knew that Penelope isn’t wrong, but it’s because if she doesn’t put Lizzie first, she feels like she would leave her too. Josie is a people pleaser because she’s got internalized abandonment issues. She gave her all to Penelope, trusted her, but once again she was left. Abandoned and alone. She looked away briefly, trying to regain composure before turning her attention back on the girl who used to be her world.

 

“But it’s not, so when are you gonna take care of you?” Penelope concluded.

 

“I take care of myself just fine.” Josie returned defensively.

 

Penelope was quick to reply, “Oh really? Part starts in five.”

 

Josie didn’t understand where she’s going with this. She raised her eyebrow as if to say “So?”

 

Penelope’s eyes softened and sadly let her eyes drift to examine Josie’s t-shirt and gym shorts.  “It’s a shame you spent all this time helping Lizzie get ready.”

 

Her ex-girlfriend strutted away without another word and Josie is left speechless. The words resonated with her, but she’d never admit it.

 

Josie hates the fact that Penelope can just waltz in and out of Josie’s life as she pleases. She hates how fine Penelope acts while she’s still nursing her wounded soul. She had thought that Penelope was her soulmate. It was crazy for her to think that she found her soulmate at the age of fifteen. But she was a sucker for young love and romance films, so she let herself believe that she was living one.

 

**_Yeah, I hate it_ **

**_That you’re on my mind._ **

****

Almost immediately after Penelope burst into Josie and Lizzie’s room, telling them that their mom wasn’t coming back for their birthday, Josie had found out that her biological mom, Jo, had magically come back to life but was entrapped in her dad’s office. Even from the hurried interaction that she had with her, Josie immediately actually saw herself in Jo. Lizzie had always resonated with Caroline. Josie loved Caroline, don’t get her wrong, but she was never as attached to her as Lizzie was.

 

Having taken Penelope’s words to heart, Josie decided to do something for herself for once. That, and Josie is and not feeling exactly thrilled about going to a party she felt she wouldn’t be noticed at, she decided to venture down and visit her biological mom. She was already in her pale pink dress, but she couldn’t decide what she wanted to do with her hair.

 

Josie siphoned the magic from the walls of the school, and recited a quick opening spell, and the doors to her dad’s office burst right open. “Do you know how to braid?” Josie asked.

 

Jo was shocked to see her, but glad nonetheless. She wanted to spend time with her daughter whom she thought died when she was killed. She quickly helped Josie get into the chair and began braiding her hair. “Aren’t you going to be late?” She asked.

 

Josie didn’t even have to think about her response. “Oh, it’s cool. No one will notice.”

 

“At your own party?” Jo said, handing Josie the brush as she finished her final touches on the braid.

 

“Maybe if I had a date.”

 

“Is there someone special?”

 

Josie’s face instantly lit up. She smiled widely even though she can feel her heart sinking in her chest. “That is a complicated question.”

 

Her biological mom plopped down onto the couch across from her. “Humor me.”

 

Josie smiled because for the first time in a long time, someone is asking her to talk about her feelings. For the first time in a while, someone actually wants to listen to Josie.

 

But Josie is at a loss for words. She didn’t quite know where to start. “Well,” She laughed. She laughed only because it’s so interesting to her that someone is paying attention to her and not her sister.

 

She knew that Jo won’t judge her or that she won’t make it about herself, and it’s refreshing. It’s a breath of fresh air that she didn’t know she needed. So she continues, “Last year, there was this girl.” And the happy memories replay in her mind. And she felt happy, like _genuinely_ happy for a fleeting moment. But the heartbreak is all too real. “Um, but she dumped me.” She attempted to laugh to make it less depressing. Jo noted to change the subject. They quickly switched topics onto Lizzie, because that’s just naturally how things usually go.

“Being sixteen and having a strong twin sister isn’t exactly a cake walk.” Jo told Josie. “But anyone who spent five minutes with you would know how special you are.”

 

Josie didn’t believe it. She looked down at her hands. “You’re only saying that because you’re…” Josie deflected, trailing off, not finishing the sentence.

 

There’s a sad look in Jo’s eyes and it’s mirrored in Josie’s eyes too.

 

“It’s okay,” Jo accepted. “Caroline is your mom. She did a great job.”

 

“Lizzie is a lot like her. You’d never know that she’s not her biological mom.” Josie said. Speaking about Lizzie because that’s what she’s used to doing.

 

“And you take after me.” Jo said what Josie had been thinking all along.

 

Josie smiled in relief because it’s so invigorating finding something that made her happy again. She wanted Jo to stay forever. She needed Jo to stay forever. She felt that her world wasn’t so bad now that she had her to look up to. “I’m really happy you’re here.”

 

Jo doesn’t say anything, she only has a small smile on her face. Josie panicked. She’s really not used to speaking about her real feelings, so she attempted to cover it up. “I honestly think that dad is really lonely.”

 

“He’s a pretty terrific guy, your dad.” Jo said softly. “But you can catch me up later, you’ve got a party to go to.”

 

Josie’s mind drifted back to what she had said a little while ago, about not having a date. “Actually, do you want to come with me?”

 

Jo brightly smiled, and Josie breaks the boundary spell that had kept her confined in the room. So shortly after, they’re walking and Josie’s talking. She’s usually the listener, but this time, she’s the one taking the reins of the conversation. For the first time in nine weeks, she’s speaking freely and without restraint. “So Lizzie is in love with Raf, and MG is in love with Lizzie. It’s this whole thing!”

 

“What?” Jo replied, enjoying the time she gets to spend with her daughter.

 

Josie laughed, a laugh that bubbled up from her stomach, and it’s nice. She’s genuinely smiled on more occasions than one and it’s refreshing. She thinks that maybe she should do the selfish thing more often. “There’s this alcove that’s up super high, so you’ll be able to see everything.”

 

But Jo collapsed, and her happiness is yanked away from her. Worry washed over her face and she exclaimed “Jo?”

 

Josie rushed over to her, begging for her to wake up. “Jo?” She’s reminded that good things wouldn’t last. And all again, her biggest fear creeps back up on her. The thought of everyone abandoning her. “Somebody help!” She yelled at no one in particular.

 

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Josie told her biological mom as if she could hear her. She began to run back toward the school when she feels a shift in the air. She stopped dead in her tracks and she sees Jo, except it’s not really Jo. It’s a zombie version of her. It’s then that she realized that she could be in grave danger. The zombie darted toward her and Josie felt like a deer in headlights, unable to move. Then everything went black.

 

Unbeknownst to Josie, Penelope had been looking for her. She stood at the top level at the party, surveying the crowd. Waiting for Josie. An hour had passed, and Penelope was worried. “Have you seen Josie?” The girl asked someone close by.

 

When they shook their head no, Penelope went on a search. She made her way out of the party and outside, originally planning to see if Josie was still in her room when she saw MG sitting by himself on a crate just outside of the ball room. “Hey, have you seen Josie?”

 

“She’s probably having the time of her life. Like I was.” MG sulked.

 

Penelope rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when Hope came by, with a flashlight in one hand and a shovel in the other.

 

“You going to howl at the moon wearing that?” Penelope joked to her friend, pointing out the girl’s elegant red dress.

 

“Sorry, no time for bitchy banter.” Hope muttered, continuing her walk. But she soon stopped. “Actually, I could use your help finding Josie.”

 

Penelope is instantly worried yet again after being distracted from her original destination. “What happened?”

 

“Apparently her possessed biological mother buried her alive in the cemetery.” Hope explained quickly.

 

“We’re coming with you.” MG announced while Penelope grabbed a shovel without a second thought.

 

The three of them, trekked through the dark woods with the moon dimly shining above them. “MG, listen for her breathing.” Hope directed.

 

“Hold on, I hear something.” MG said. “Shovel.” Penelope handed him her shovel.

 

He began digging over a grave when a rotting hand shot up out of the grave, grabbing MG by the leg, taking him down to the ground. Penelope and Hope didn’t know what to do at first until Penelope grabbed Hope’s shovel and stabbed the rotting corpse in the shoulder with the shovel. The corpse sputtered for a moment, but carried on assaulting MG.

 

“That won’t work!” MG realized. He took the shovel he was previously holding and stabbed it in the head with the pointy end of the shovel, stopping its movements. When he pulled the shovel out from the zombie’s head, it collapsed back to the ground.

 

Penelope’s jaw dropped because she couldn’t believe what just happened. “To kill a walker, you gotta go for the brain, everybody knows that.” MG voiced.

 

“Uhh yeah, every nerd.” Penelope retorted. “Just call it a zombie.”

 

Hope looked around and saw more rotting hands shoot out of the ground. Their groans grew louder and louder by the second. “Zombies. Plural.”

 

The trio were soon surrounded by an army of zombies. “Wooh! Two for two, baby!” MG cheered, beheading another zombie.

 

“Penelope and I can handle the rest, just go find Josie.” Hope instructed.

 

“Got it.” MG replied, before using his vampire speed to get away.

 

“How do you want to do this? Magic?” Hope asked her friend.

 

“I say we DIY and pretend they’re Lizzie Saltzman.” Penelope shrugged, knowing how she and her instantly bonded over their shared dislike for her.

 

Another zombie was heading their way, dragging its legs closer to them. “Works for me.” Hope agreed.

 

The two battled the zombies, slicing and stabbing their way through the army of rotting corpses.

 

When the two fought their way through the never-ending number of crawlers, they caught up to MG who still had yet to find her.

 

“Dammit MG, we’re running out of time.” Hope scolded out of frustration.

 

 “I can’t. There’s too much noise.” MG cried, doubting his abilities.

 

“Well listen harder. Pretend you’re at a beach or something!” Hope berated. She knew that Penelope was too worried about Josie to say anything. She was saying exactly what Penelope would’ve if she could.

 

MG focused a little harder and was finally able to pick up on Josie’s muffled screaming. He sped away a short distance from the duo. They quickly caught up and saw him digging up a grave with his bare hands.

 

A hand shot up out of the ground, much like they’d seen before. Except this time, it wasn’t a rotting hand.

 

“Oh my god.” Hope sighed in relief upon realization that this was Josie.

Penelope’s eyes widened, and she went to go reach for the hand except MG was closer, so he grasped the hand before she could. Her started pulling the hand in attempt to get the girl out. Penelope wasn’t sure how to help, but she wanted to.

 

Josie surfaced through the ground, covered in dirt. Gasping for air. Her chest heaving from lack of oxygen.

 

Relief washed over Penelope’s face when she saw that Josie was okay. Okay was a relative term, but she was alive, and that’s all that mattered. They let Josie catch her breath before taking her back to the school.

 

The entire time Josie was underground, gasping for air. She was only thinking of one thing: Penelope. She hated that it was all that she thought about when she was on the brink of death. She was in her dying moments, thinking of the girl who basically got her killed. Josie was surprised to see her, along with Hope and MG, coming to the rescue (but mostly she was shocked that Penelope of all people was one of her knights in shining armor). She thought surely, she was going to die, after all, she thought she was barely ever noticed.

 

**_And oh,_ ** **_I’m just a starry-eyed lover._ **

**_And oh,_ ** **_I’m just so sorry I loved her._ **

****

It was late at night, Penelope was tired, but she knew she couldn’t rest until she knew that Josie was back in her bed safe. She couldn’t leave Josie alone just yet after she had almost gotten killed. She was joking around with MG outside of the bathrooms.

 

“I’m serious, Peez. Something clicked while I was taking out those zombies.” MG rambled. “It felt right inside like that was the real me.”

 

“Meaning…?” Penelope questioned, requiring further explanation.

 

“That I’m a superhero.” MG mumbled. Penelope snorted. “Like from the comics!”

 

Penelope doubled over in laughter, “Because heroes don’t just get the girl, they get all the girls!” MG explained like it was obvious.

****

“Oh, totally.” Penelope said with her hands on her hips. “Superman is such a slut.”

 

The two laughed when Josie walked out of the bathroom with her hair tied up, wearing a robe, and her towel clad on her arm. “Thanks for tonight, MG.”

 

Their laughter immediately stopped. “First hero thank you: accepted. Up, up, and away!” He joked, quoting Superman.

 

Josie continued on her path to her room but Penelope stopped her. “Hey, what about me?” She questioned. “I helped.” She pointed, using a softer tone.

 

Josie turned and looked at her in disbelief. “You’re the reason I got buried alive on my birthday.” Josie accused, creeping towards the girl. Penelope almost scoffed. “I took your advice.” Penelope put her hands on her hips. “I wanted something, and I went for it. I made the selfish move and I ended up finding a zombie. There’s room for people in this world that just care about everyone else, not everyone has to be a showboat!” Josie ranted, stopping a few feet in front of her ex.

 

Josie couldn’t believe that she loved this girl. She was seething. This was all her fault.

 

Penelope grew soft. Normally, her demeanor is composed and confident. But she was terrified of what would’ve happened if she had lost Josie. Regardless of how she felt, she continued, “You’re right.” Penelope admitted. Josie clenched her jaw. “This world? Needs the selfless and the selfish to keep spinning.” Penelope said, inching towards the girl. “I happen to be the latter.” She announced, only an arm length away from the girl, implying that Josie was the selfless that kept her world spinning. Saying that they were meant to be together. Penelope placed both of her hands on the sides of Josie’s neck and pulled her in.

****

**_And just like that I’m on my own_ **

**_To figure out the moment where it all went wrong_ **

****

Before their lips even connected, Josie’s eyes fluttered shut. It was an instinct. But when Penelope kissed her, it was like nothing else mattered. When she kissed her, everything fell back into place. It brought her back to the time that she was happy. When she was in love. When she thought she had everything.

 

She felt Penelope stop for a moment, thinking that Josie wouldn’t kiss her back. But Josie’s lips moved against hers. Penelope gave a small smile before she went in again, capturing her lips again. Their lips moved in sync like they used to do so effortlessly before.

 

Josie suddenly yanked herself away. Separating the two again. And she looked at the girl in front of her for a moment. “I hate you.” The twin announced. She doesn’t mean it. She could never hate the girl. What she really meant was that she hated how the girl still captured a piece of her heart and how she still loved her after everything.

 

Penelope just stared at her for a second, her eyes twinkling from being so close to the girl again. “I know.” She responded. And Josie swears there’s a faint smile.

 

They looked at each other once again and for once, Josie feels like being selfish. She feels like pulling the other girl back into her and so she does. She’s selfish. Only with Penelope, though. And Penelope lets her. She wants Josie to take control for once in her life. Josie goes in for the kiss this time. She places her hand on Penelope’s jaw and tilts her head toward her. Penelope’s hand finds the back of Josie’s neck. And they kiss.

 

Josie still doesn’t understand where it all went wrong. Kissing her just felt so right. She thought about how Penelope had initiated the first kiss. She thought about how Penelope was worried about her. How Penelope let her kiss her again. She was confused but she was reveling in the moment of having her this close to her again. Having her lips on hers again. Exploring every detail of her again.

****

**_And just like that I’m on the floor,_ **

**_Left to forget even the thought of something more._ **

****

The kiss got increasingly heated. They took it to Penelope’s bedroom, much like before. And Josie felt powerful again. She usually gets her power from other people, but Josie doesn’t need to siphon power from Penelope to feel powerful. She’s powerful all in herself when she’s with her.

 

Penelope was asleep, but Josie was wide awake. She was lost in her thoughts about what this could mean for them now. Are they back together? Friends? Friends with benefits? Josie was confused. She got a text from Lizzie, telling her there was an urgent meeting in dad’s office, breaking Josie out of her thoughts.

 

At the end of their relationship, Josie would sneak out of Penelope’s room to go comfort Lizzie, or to go be with Lizzie because Lizzie asked for her. They’re not even together now (she doesn’t think) and she’s already back to her old ways.

 

_Is this all that there is for me now?_ Josie thought. She couldn’t go in her bath robe, so she threw on one of Penelope’s black long sleeve shirts and a pair of shorts. She’d made a note to return them later. Taking one last look at the sleeping beauty in her bed, Josie sighed and left the room, making her way to her dad’s office.

****

**_And I hate it_ **

**_Cause you’re doing fine._ **

**_Yeah, I hate it_ **

**_That you’re on my mind._ **

****

The entire walk to her dad’s office she thought about what this could mean for them. What does Penelope think this means? If Penelope tries to go in for a kiss does she stop her? Does she push her away?

 

She received another text from Lizzie saying that they’re going to have to let Jo go. Josie thought about how she’s about to have yet another person abandon her, although it’s for their best interest. Josie thought about how every person that she gets close to leaves her in one way or another. Penelope was no different.

 

When she reached the door to her dad’s office, she’d come to her conclusion. She decided that she just kissed Penelope out of hurt, anger, and fear. She decided that they’re not, in fact, anything. She just had a momentary lapse of judgement and it meant nothing. She had to put her walls back up. This time, the walls need to be impenetrable stone.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @lmjposie. Come yell at me (;


End file.
